


Глаза

by Tinumbra



Series: Snippets not of japor [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra





	Глаза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115708) by DarthRuinous. 



Когда Косинга Палпатин впервые увидел своего первенца, он испугался ответного изучающего взгляда серьезных глаз. Блекло-желтые, они мерцали в безжизненном свете медицинского центра.  
  
"Желтуха, - сказали ему, поспешно отнимая маленькую фигурку и кладя ее в люльку. - Многие грудные дети страдают ею. Со временем это пройдет".  
  
Через несколько дней они вернули ему существо с озадаченным извинением: "Это не желтуха, он здоров".  
  
Глаза все еще светились.  
  
Да, со временем взгляд остыл до ледяного голубого - следящего за каждым его движением - но янтарная правда бесконечно затухала в его ночных кошмарах.


End file.
